UnPure
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: During a mission with the Monkey Team, Chiro separates from the team and he ended up in Skeleton King's throne room trapped and powerless. So Skeleton King decides to have some fun and disturbing time with Chiro. Will Chiro survive without his powers and will the monkeys save him? Warning: Yagi and MPreg
1. Chapter 1

During a mission with the Monkey Team, Chiro separates from the team and he ended up in Skeleton King's throne room trapped and powerless. So Skeleton King decides to have some fun and disturbing time with Chiro. Will Chiro survive without his powers and will the monkeys save him? Warning: Yaoi and Mpreg


	2. Splitting Up

Chapter One

Splitting Up

"what are we doing here again?" a green robot monkey asked

"we're here to defeat Skeleton King." a blue robot monkey said

"does anyone remember where the throne room is at?" asked a human boy

"I thought you knew, Chiro." the green monkey had said

"no I was dragged through a river of black ooze to the room." the human boy name Chiro had said to the green monkey

"I think we should split up to find the throne room quicker and if one of us finds it, we contact each other." the blue monkey said

"um Gibson, remember the last time we split up." a red robot monkey said

"yes I know and it was a bad idea, but this time I'm certain this is a good idea." the blue monkey known as Gibson said

"well if Gibson says it's a good idea, then I trust it." a silver robot monkey said

"alright good luck to whoever finds it first." a yellow robot monkey said as everyone begins to go different directions

"I'll find the room first." the red monkey said

"in your dreams, Sprx." the yellow monkey said

"is that a challenge, Nova?" the red monkey known as Sprx said

"yeah, whoever finds it first, they got patrol duty free time for a month." the yellow monkey called Nova said

"a month off?, I'm in." Chiro says

"me too." the green monkey chips in happily

"I'll take that bet." the silver monkey says

"awesome, Antauri is in." Sprx says

"alright everyone, good luck." Chiro says as he and everyone walked away in different directions.


	3. The Finding of the Throne Room

Chapter Two

The Finding of the Throne Room

Everyone was having no luck on finding the throne room, they kept walking into different rooms that helded different stuff

Gibson walked into the room that held Chiro's childhood toys and school uniform which Gibson still found disturbing of Skeleton King and thinks that Skeleton King needs a new hobby

Nova had found Skeleton King's TV drone sitting down doing nothing

Otto had found Mandarian's lab of evil experiments

Sprx had found The Alchemist's robe in a display box

and Antauri had found his old robot body and he was a little sad to see his old body

Chiro on the other hand had found Skeleton King's throne room with him in it still

"found it." Chiro said to himself quietly. He was about to contact the team until he felt dizzy all of the sudden

Chiro let out a quiet groan as he falls to his knees with his hands on his head as he says "why is my head hurting?"

He soon hears a laugh echoing around him, "I've disabled your powers, you can't even contact the monkeys to help you, so I'm going to have some fun time with you before those filthy monkeys come find you."

Chiro turned around painfully to see Skeleton King behind him smiling at him

"fun time?" Chiro says as he tries to stand up

"I'm going to violate your body until you are broken." Skeleton King says as he grabs Chiro by his hair and starts dragging the child across the room until he sat down in his chair with the child struggling to get out of the villain's tight grip

"let me go, you asshole." Chiro shouted as he tried to get the villain to let him go

"you are such a loud mouth just like the yellow one, perhaps I should put it in good use." Skeleton King says as he releases the child from his hair but grabs the child's face and suddenly rips the orange and white mask off the struggling child's face

"give that back, you bastard." Chiro shouted again as he tries to snatched it from the dead king

"I'll give you something else." Skeleton King says as he begins tieing the child's arms behind his back with his mask as rope

"untie me, you damn bastard." Chiro cursed again as he tried to free himself

While Chiro is trying to free himself, unknown to him that Skeleton King had taken his belt off and removed his pants

"I'm going to have fun with you." Skeleton King said while laughing

Chiro looked up and he let out a loud gasp

There standing a couple inches from his face was Skeleton King's huge erect memeber

Chiro has a pouty mouth, doesn't he


End file.
